¿Irascible?, ¿yo?
by LaylaMY
Summary: El humor de Kyle no es precisamente bueno últimamente, ¿a qué se debe?, ¿qué tiene que ver Stan?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en South Park, aquel pequeño pueblo de Colorado en el cual se daban a diario las situaciones más estrambóticas. Obviamente, esto no excluía al único instituto que podía encontrarse en dicho sitio:

—Entonces está más que claro, que la culpa de este incidente la tuvieron los judíos...—  
dijo Eric Cartman entre risas, un chico de diecisiete años entrado en carnes.  
—¡Cállate, culo gordo! —exclamaba el aludido, un chico de cabello pelirrojo, el cual era cubierto por unushanka verde; de complexión delgada y algo bajito, llamado Kyle Broflovski.  
—¡Llevo muchos años diciéndote que no estoy gordo!, ¡estoy fuertecito! —le respondió Cartman de nuevo.

Mientras que esto ocurría, otro chico de cabello negro, con un gorro azul y rojo y relativamente alto que se llamaba Stan Marsh, se llevaba dos de sus dedos a sus sienes y se las masajeaba mientras que trataba de tranquilizarse.  
—Por dios... —murmuraba mientras que escuchaba aquella pelea, la cual había nacido después de una de las tantas muertes de Kenny. El chico judío ni tan siquiera estaba cerca, sin embargo, era más que obvio que el chico "de huesos anchos" iba a aprovechar cualquier ocasión para reírse de él y de su religión.

Hace unos años, seguramente todos los compañeros de los chicos se habrían agrupado alrededor de los que discutían, sin embargo, actualmente estaban tan acostumbrados a que los dos chicos discutieran, que pasaban por su lado como si no sucediera nada.

—Déjalo, Kyle —pidió Stan, encontrándose un poco cansado de que esto se repitiera día sí y día también.  
—¡¿Le estás defendiendo?! — preguntó Kyle con el ceño fruncido.  
—No es que le defienda, pero ya sabes como es Cartman, lo que busca es precisamente que te enfades, además, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado sensible? —respondió el de cabellos negros con una ceja alzada. Lo cierto, es que su mejor amigo llevaba unos días tremendamente irritable. Con los años, el chico del ushanka verde había aprendido a ignorar los insultos de Eric, sin embargo, últimamente se ponía a chillar al más mínimo indicio de ataque.

—Esto me aburre, me voy ya, maricas —dijo Cartman mientras que andaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del centro, pues hoy su madre iba a llevarle a hacer su actividad favorita: comer.

—¡¿Se supone que tengo que permitir que me llame marica?! —exclamó el pelirrojo mostrándose aún más irascible por ese insulto.  
—Pero Kyle... —musitó Stan, sin entender muy bien lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.  
—¡Que te den, Stanley! —dijo el nombrado antes de irse corriendo a su lugar favorito del instituto, la biblioteca. En respuesta, Stan se quedó parado y completamente confuso, aunque con la consciencia de que su amigo se había enfadado con él, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, este le llamaba por su nombre completo.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Kyle se metió entre dos estanterías. No es que se fuera a poner a leer en un momento como ese, simplemente quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado y no se le ocurría una cosa mejor que hacerlo entre el silencio de la vieja biblioteca. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de polvo y cargado de libros viejos que no eran del interés de nadie, sin embargo, Kyle se relajaba entre esosestantes de madera gastada.

Realmente no se había enfadado por los insultos de Cartman, más bien estaba así porque Stan en ningún momento le había defendido y eso hacía que se pusiera de un humor terrible.

Últimamente el judío no podía estar junto a su amigo sin ponerse nervioso. Cuando estaban en su casa haciendo los deberes, el chico no podía evitar estar todo el tiempo mirando de reojo a Stan. Ya apenas se quedaba a dormir en su casa, ya que tenía miedo de que el moreno se diera cuenta de como temblaba cuando estaban en la misma cama. Temía que su amigo se diera cuenta de aquello, pero también tenía miedo de alejarse de él, pues como era de suponer, para Kyle, su súper mejor amigo era mucho más que eso.


	2. Chapter 2

South Park no me pertenece, les pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Mientras que aquel chico pelirrojo corría hacia la biblioteca, Stan se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Debido a que lo había llamado por su nombre completo, sabía de sobra que su amigo estaba enfadado con él, pero había algo que no le había quedado claro, ¿qué había hecho? Era cierto que no le había defendido, pero, ¿era necesario hacerlo? Si lo hubiera hecho, Cartman no solo habría llamado judío a Kyle, sino que habría llamado maricas a ambos. Entonces, ¿no era lo mejor ignorarle?, parecía que el chico que se había adentrado en la biblioteca no opinaba lo mismo.

Con la confusión en su cabeza, Stanley decidió marcharse a su casa. En ocasiones como estas, en las cuales no sabía lo que hacer, solía hablar con Kenny que, por muy pervertido que fuera, daba muy buenos consejos; sin embargo, el rubio no estaba disponible precisamente. —Mañana —pensó mientras que caminaba por las calles de South Park.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Kyle? Era obvio que el chico del ushanka verde tenía bastante carácter, por lo que no entendía el motivo por el que preocuparse de uno de sus berrinches; no obstante, no podía negar que últimamente el pelirrojo se comportaba de una forma bastante extraña. Tenía una actitud muy esquiva con él; cuando hablaban se mostraba nervioso; mientras que hacían los deberes, cada vez que Stan miraba a Kyle, el último huía de su mirada y cuando el moreno le invitaba a dormir en su casa, el judío le ponía alguna excusa. Debía admitirlo, Stanley estaba tremendamente preocupado, ¿y si ya no le consideraba su súper mejor amigo?

En mitad del camino, el joven pasó por al lado del cine del pueblo; le traía muchísimos recuerdos. Reía tontamente recordando el día en el que fueron los cuatro -cinco contando con Ike- a ver "Agujeritos de acero", la película de aquellos cómicos canadienses que tanto veneraban, "Terrance y Phillip". Cierto era que esa película les ocasionó muchísimos problemas, sin embargo, Kyle y Stan estuvieron juntos y lograron resolverlo todo junto a sus amigos ¿Por qué no podía ser todo como cuando eran pequeños?

Entre esos pensamientos, Stan acabó por llegar a su casa. No había nadie, su madre estaba en el trabajo y su padre estaba en el bar junto a Ned y a su tío Jimbo; Marvin, su abuelo, había sido trasladado a una residencia de ancianos y su hermana Shelly se había independizado al comenzar la universidad.

Stan dejó las cosas del instituto sobre la mesa del salón y se sentó en el sofá. Sacó su móvil y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Kenny, con la intención de que lo leyera cuando resucitara, por llamarlo de alguna forma. —Llámame si despiertas hoy —murmuró a medida que iba escribiendo. Una vez enviado el SMS, agarró el mando de la televisión y puso un especial de los grandes éxitos de Terrance y Phillip. —¿Estará viéndolo Kyle? —se preguntó el chico planteándose después algo más importante, ¿seguiría en la biblioteca? —Seguro que se fue ya a casa —se respondió automáticamente.

En mitad de uno de los chistes de aquellos cómicos canadienses, el móvil de Stan sonó, lo cual hizo que diera un gran sobresalto, ya que por un momento creyó que era Kyle el que le llamaba. Esa suposición fue incorrecta, pues en la pantalla podía verse el nombre de su amigo inmortal.

—Joder, ¿tan pronto? —preguntó Stan sintiéndose extrañado, ya que su amigo solía tardar una media de veinticuatro horas en despertar después de sus extrañas muertes.

—Ya lo ves —respondió el rubio. Ya se le entendía perfectamente cuando hablaba, pues había aprendido que no tenía que taparse la boca con su abrigo naranja. Era mucho mejor ser escuchado.

—Kenny... —murmuró el de cabello negro sin saber muy bien lo que decir. Sabía que debía preguntarle como se encontraba, sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado pensando en Kyle, que solo quería el consejo de su pervertido amigo.

—Quieres que vaya a tu casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Kenny entre risas. Lo cierto es que no le molestaba que Stan no le preguntara. Se moría casi todos días, por lo que le agobiaría bastante que la gente estuviera todo el tiempo preguntándole como estaba -o al menos eso creía-.

—Uhm, sí, por favor —contestó Stan algo apurado.

—Está bien, voy para allá. Espero que tengas cerveza —comentó Kenny riéndose un poco antes de colgar el teléfono. Sabía muy bien que Stan en aquel momento necesitaba su consejo.

Al cogar el teléfono, Stanley se dirigió a la nevera para sacar las cervezas de su padre. Cogió unas cuatro latas y las colocó en la mesa del salón, junto a un plato con patatas fritas. Después de eso, se quedó sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, esperando a que Kenny llegara.

Pasado un cuarto de hora, el timbre de la casa de los Marsh sonó. Stan fue rápidamente y allí vio a su amigo, llevaba su abrigo naranja, pero la capucha ya no le cubría.

—Entra, Kenny —le invitó Stan, por lo que Kenny accedió y se introdujo en la casa.

Cuando los dos se encontraron en el sofá, el rubio se quedó mirando con expectación al chico que estaba frente a él. —¿Y bien? —preguntó con una mano en su mentón.

—Bueno...es que cuando tú moriste, Cartman... —dijo mientras que le señalaba las cervezas a Kenny.

—Cartman culpó a los judíos de mi muerte —adivinó Kenny dejando a Stan impresionado.

—Exacto, y luego Kyle... —continuó hablando Stan.

—Se enfadó contigo porque no le defendiste —volvió a vaticinar Kenny mientras que abría una cerveza, dándole después un gran trago a esta.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el del gorro con cierto aire de incredulidad.

—Bueno, es lo que pasa siempre —respondió Kenny como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Bueno, supongo, ¿pero qué hago ahora? —cuestionó bastante preocupado por Kyle.

—Declararte de una jodida vez —contestó el chico de origen humilde soltando una risa burlona.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Stan completamente alarmado.

—Bueno, te gusta Kyle, ¿no? Cuando te gusta alguien, sueles declararte —explicó Kenny antes de darle el último trago a la cerveza, para luego volver a coger otra.

—¡Que no me gusta Kyle, joder! —dijo en un tono mucho más alto de lo normal, mientras que Kenny estallaba en risas.

—Pues dime, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por él? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de él.

—Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo y... —contestó Stan algo intimidado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte del inmortal.

—Y te gusta —completó Kenny con una sonrisa ladina.

Ante aquello, Stanley comenzó a reflexionar. Ahora que lo pensaba, la relación que tenía con el pelirrojo no era del todo normal. Los mejores amigos normales no se agarraban de las manos cuando tenían miedo, ni tampoco dormían cara a cara ¿Es que le había gustado Kyle todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta?

—¡Que no soy marica! —chilló Stan completamente irritado, aunque confuso al mismo tiempo.

—¡Deja de joder, Stanley! —respondió Kenny antes de levantarse mirando el reloj de la pared. —Tu madre llegará en un cuarto de hora, mejor me voy —comentó caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Y yo que hago? —preguntó el moreno cada vez más confuso y desesperado.

—Hoy descansa y asume lo que te he dicho, mañana empezaremos con el plan —dijo mientras que abría la puerta de la casa de su patidifuso amigo.

—¿Qué plan? —preguntó Stan alzando una ceja.

—Pues está claro que hablo de nuestro plan para que puedas declararte —respondió con una sonrisa burlona antes de abandonar la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Oh, joder... —murmuró Stan mientras que se llevaba dos dedos al puente de su nariz, para comenzar a masajearlo, preguntándose en qué diablos estaría pensando su pervertido amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

South Park no me pertenece, les pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Después de que su pervertido amigo se fuera, el día para Stan pasó a un ritmo lento y casi desquiciante. Si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Kenny, sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal y se ponía tremendamente nervioso. Ahora que el chico inmortal le había dicho eso, no podía parar de pensar en si era cierto o no, ¿le gustaba Kyle? Lo cierto era que nunca se lo había planteado, siempre había considerado que los sentimientos que tenía por el pelirrojo eran normales, por lo que había asumido que esa preocupación se debía a su relación de "súper mejores amigos".

Sin embargo, Kenny le había hecho pensar ¿Por qué se sentía tan reconfortado cuando abrazaba a Kyle?, ¿por qué cuando dormían juntos se quedaba mirándolo fijamente hasta que le vencía el sueño?, ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto de la suavidad de sus manos cuando las agarraba?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué diablos se estaba planteando todo eso? ¿Le había gustado su mejor amigo todo ese tiempo y ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta?

Se pasó las horas muertas con miles de preguntas paseando por su cabeza, lo peor de todo es que no sabía responder a ninguna. Todo lo que hacía lo relacionaba con Kyle; si se ponía a hacer los deberes, recordaba la facilidad con la que los hacía cuando el pelirrojo le ayudaba; si veía la televisión, casualmente ese día daban todos los programas que veían juntos ¡Por dios!, ¿es que no podía hacer nada sin recordar a Kyle?

Nada cambió cuando su madre volvió del trabajo, pues ese día, ella se había encontrado en la calle con la señora Broflovski. Sharon estaba a punto de contarle a su hijo todo lo que había hablado con aquella neurótica mujer, sin embargo, Stan no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada, por lo que decidió comer cualquier chorrada e irse a la cama. Quería que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible. Además, no quería que su padre llegara borracho del bar diciéndole que había bebido con el padre de su mejor amigo, ya era lo que le faltaba por hoy.

No sabía bien si quería que el día pasara lo más rápido posible por estar enfadado con su mejor amigo, o por descubrir que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él, aunque lo cierto era que no quería ni planteárselo, por muy difícil que fuera no hacerlo.

Después de comerse un sándwich vegetal y beberse un refresco de naranja, decidió subir a su cuarto para dormirse lo antes posible, sin embargo, se le hacía imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la voz de Kyle gritándole ¿Cómo sería mañana?, ¿seguiría enfadado con él? Ahora que lo pensaba, debería haber defendido a su amigo o por lo menos tendría que haberle seguido cuando se fue a la biblioteca, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? —Soy gilipollas —pensó mientras que daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Quería descansar su mente de todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese día. Tardó horas y horas en quedarse dormido, no obstante, finalmente logró coger el sueño, mientras que recordaba varios de los momentos que había tenido con su mejor amigo.

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Stan una hora antes de que se tuviera que ir al instituto. A pesar de haber dormido, parecía que no había descansado su mente, esta continuaba tan revuelta como un bebedero de pájaros. Tal y como se incorporó, el chico sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera expulsar de ella todos sus pensamientos. Aunque aquello no fuera efectivo, trató de fingir que sí lo era y se fue rápidamente a la ducha, con su ropa y una toalla en la mano.

Esa ducha de veinte minutos no le sirvió absolutamente para nada. No dejaba de pensar en Kyle y cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello era amor. El motivo de su seguridad era obvio, le estaban entrando nauseas, tal y como las tenía cuando estaba saliendo con Wendy, con la cual había cortado definitivamente hace unos cinco años. Después de una tormentosa relación, habían pasado a hablar tan solo para lo necesario. No es que se odiaran, simplemente sentía que no podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, tal y como podía hacer con Kyle. —¡Otra vez! —se recriminó el chico por estar pensando de nuevo en el judío.

Se vistió en unos minutos y bajó por las escaleras de su casa mientras que se ponía el gorro. El desayuno ya estaba preparado y sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa, hablando sobre un viaje que harían ese mismo día. Stan le dio los buenos días a su familia, estaba a punto de sentarse a desayunar, sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Miró hacia sus padres, parecía que estos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando de su salida y que no tenían intención de abrir, por lo que el chico caminó hacia la puerta para ver quien era. Muy en el fondo deseaba que fuera el Kyle y que estuviera sonriendo como siempre, con intención de recogerle para que fueran juntos al instituto, sin embargo, tenía bastante claro que eso no iba a pasar, ¿cómo iba a ir a su casa después de lo que le hizo ayer? Por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que él no le había hecho nada, no podía tener la conciencia tranquila.

—¿Kenny? —preguntó el joven al abrir la puerta.

—Hola, ¿descansaste como te dije? —dijo el mencionado con un aire burlón en su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Stan pasando por alto la pregunta del inmortal.

—Bueno, te dije que hoy empezaríamos con el plan —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ante aquella respuesta, las piernas del de cabellos negros temblaron levemente ¿Qué diablos planeaba Kenny? No sabía si quería enterarse de lo que había maquinado aquella pervertida mente, aunque no podía negar que sentía cierta impaciencia por conocer el resultado de ese plan, ¿lograría hacer las paces con Kyle?, lo veía difícil, sin embargo, no perdía absolutamente nada por intentarlo.

—Vámonos —ordenó el rubio ante el silencio de su amigo.

—¡Pero es temprano!, ¡no he desayunado! —respondió Stanley mientras que miraba el reloj, aún quedaba algo más de media hora para que tuvieran que estar en clase.

—Eso es parte del plan —dijo Kenny mientras que contenía una carcajada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el dueño de la casa con una ceja alzada.

—Si no desayunas, no vomitarás —explicó su amigo antes de soltar las risas que se había contenido anteriormente.

—Gilipollas... —masculló mientras que se ponía los zapatos, los cuales estaban en la puerta de la casa.

Cuando tuvo los zapatos puestos, entró un momento en la sala de estar para agarrar la mochila, se despidió de sus padres con la mano y salió hacia la puerta, para así comenzar con el plan maquiavélico de Kenny. Por dios, acababa de asumir que le gustaba Kyle, ¿no estaba yendo todo demasiado rápido?

—En fin, explícame ese plan —dijo un resignado Stan mientras que cerraba la puerta de su casa, para encaminarse hacia el instituto.

—Para empezar, discúlpate con Kyle —comenzó el rubio mientras que le miraba de reojo.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¡si no le hice nada! —exclamó Stan. Realmente se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, se sentía culpable, ¿por qué diablos no lo admitía?

—Después le hablarás claro sobre lo que sientes —continuó Kenny, pasando por alto la respuesta del de cabellos negros.

—¡Pero si acabo de asumirlo! —chilló como si el inmortal estuviera diciendo alguna clase de blasfemia.

—Y por último follaréis —concluyó el del abrigo naranja, hablando como si no fuera gran cosa.

—¡Kenny! —dijo Stan en un tono más alto del normal y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Bueno, eso es lo que hacen las parejas —respondió el mencionado con una serenidad impecable.

Ante la palabra "pareja", Stan se vio obligado desviar la mirada, ¿se convertiría en la pareja de Kyle? No podía evitar sonreír tontamente ante aquella idea. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo caminando de la mano con el pelirrojo, riendo juntos, teniendo citas, besándose...espera, ¿estaba pensando en besarle?, ¿a Kyle?, ¿a su mejor amigo?, ¿cómo diablos iba a sentir el pelirrojo lo mismo que él? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

—No seremos pareja, no le gusto —soltó Stan con una seguridad arrolladora.

—Eso no lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas, ¿no crees? —preguntó el rubio fingiendo inocencia, pues él conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Kyle hacia su súper mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, en la puerta del instituto de South Park se encontraba un chico pelirrojo con un ushanka verde. Había llegado quince minutos antes y en ese momento estaba sentado en las escaleritas que se encontraban en la entrada del edificio. Realmente estaba de un humor de perros, pues el día anterior había llegado tarde a su casa por quedarse en la biblioteca, eso le llevó a recibir la bronca de su madre. Para colmo, había dormido fatal, ya que estaba pensando en la pelea que había tenido con Stan el día anterior.

Eso sí, de esa noche había sacado algo en claro, no tenía que estar tan apegado a su amigo, debía evitarlo. Si continuaba estando tan cerca de él, se confundiría, se ilusionaría y creería que sentía lo mismo y eso no era así, por mucho que Kenny tratara de convencerle de que siguiera un plan para declararse. No, definitivamente no le haría caso al rubio, lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de su mejor amigo hasta que se le pasaran aquellos extraños sentimientos, por mucho que le doliera.

Entre todos aquellos pensamientos, el judío vio como dos figuras se aproximaban hacia donde él estaba. No le costó absolutamente nada saber quienes eran, pues era capaz de reconocer aquel gorro y aquel abrigo en cualquier lugar del mundo, eran Stan y Kenny, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo se levantara rápidamente de su sitio. No le gustaba pensar mal de los demás, pero, ¿y si Kenny le había contado a su amigo lo que sentía?, ¿que pensaría Stan?, ¿se asustaría?, ¿saldría corriendo?

Cierto era que él mismo estaba tratando de alejarse del de cabellos negros, sin embargo, no soportaría ver como era Stanley el que se alejaba de él ¿Por qué diablos se estaba volviendo tan egoísta?

A medida que veía el instituto, Stan se iba poniendo más nervioso, ya no había marcha atrás, el plan había comenzado y no podía acobardarse.

—Bueno, Stan, allí está tu chico —dijo Kenny en un tono burlón, mientras que miraba a otro rubio que se encontraba sentado en un banco del patio, jugueteando con sus nudillos de una forma nerviosa.

—¿No vienes conmigo? —preguntó el moreno sobresaltado.

—No creo que pinte mucho ahí, además, tengo planes —respondió Kenny mientras que se despedía con la mano de su amigo y se acercaba a Butters.

Stan se quedó mirando aquella escena completamente impresionado, ¿qué se traía su pervertido amigo con Butters?, si ese chico era la imagen de la inocencia...

A pesar de estar bastante impresionado con eso, volvió a desviar la vista hacia Kyle, para luego acercarse a él. Sus piernas se le hacían más pesadas de lo común, pues sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer tal y como estuviera frente a él. Tenía que disculparse y luego declararse. En aquel momento agradecía que Kenny no le hubiera dejado desayunar, pues realmente sentía que si lo hubiera hecho habría comenzado a vomitar.

—Hola, Kyle —murmuró Stan cuando ya se encontraba frente al judío.

—Yo...m-me t-tengo que ir —balbuceó el pelirrojo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Acto seguido, entró rápidamente en el instituto, corriendo con torpes zancadas, pues le estaban temblando las piernas.

Definitivamente, si Stan pensaba que declararse a su mejor amigo iba a ser difícil, ahora lo pensaba aún más, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si este huía de él? Por mucho que el pelirrojo hiciera eso, esta vez el chico no iba a cometer el mismo error que antes, esta vez iba a perseguirle hasta conseguir su objetivo. Kyle era demasiado importante como para dejarle escapar.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo! :3.

Quería explicar algo: hay alguna cosa que otra que no queda del todo clara en el fic, eso es porque cuando termine de publicar este, publicaré otro con la misma trama, pero desde el punto de vista de Kenny y Butters . Ahí quedará todo claro.

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por la bienvenida :3, espero vuestros reviews.

Un saludo :3.


	4. Chapter 4

South Park no me pertenece, les pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

—¡Ánimo Stan! —exclamó Kenny desde el banco en el que estaba sentado junto a Butters. El inmortal, en efecto, había hablando anteriormente con Kyle y conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia su «súper mejor amigo», es más, antes de proponerle -o más bien obligarle- a Stan llevar a cabo ese plan, ya se lo había planteado al pelirrojo, pero este no accedió.

Stanley en ese momento estaba completamente obcecado en encontrarse con el judío y por ello, no escuchó lo que le dijo el rubio, ya que estaba completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía fuera de esa persecución. Después de atravesar ese pasillo con la máxima velocidad permitida por sus piernas, perdió a su mejor amigo -o algo más- de vista ¿Por qué le estaba rehuyendo?, ¿era por lo de ayer?, ¿había otro motivo oculto?, una vez más las preguntas estaban llegando a la mente de Stan y al igual que antes, no sabía responder a ninguna de ellas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el de cabellos negros comenzó a buscar por los diferentes puntos del colegio. El primero que revisó fue el baño de chicos, fue abriendo aseo por aseo, sin preocuparse de que hubiera alguien dentro. En ese momento lo único que quería era encontrar a Kyle y hablar con él acerca de lo que les estaba pasando, o más bien de lo que le estaba pasando a él y sobre los sentimientos de los que se estaba llenando su cuerpo. El baño de hombres estaba completamente vacío, por lo que suponiéndose que quizá el chico de ushanka verde no creería que Stan le buscaría ahí, entró en el baño de chicas, encontrándose tan solo con una chica que no conocía y que se estaba maquillando. —Joder —murmuró algo irritado, saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, dándose cuenta de que los alumnos estaban comenzando a llegar al centro. Debía ser rápido o las clases empezarían antes de que pudiera hablar con Kyle. Estaba completamente convencido de que el pelirrojo estaría escondido entre las gastadas estanterías de la biblioteca, pero después de pateársela completamente, desde los comics hasta los libros de historia antigua, no encontró ni rastro de su mejor amigo, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿se lo había tragado la tierra?

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a la azotea del edificio, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases retumbó en todo el establecimiento. Stan soltó un bufido cargado de inconformidad y se dirigió a clase, sabía que su amigo era incapaz de faltar a ella, por lo que seguramente estaría allí. Salió de la biblioteca y caminó hacia su clase, en la cual ya se encontraban la mitad de los alumnos, entre ellos el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en el sitio que le correspondía -al lado de Stan-. —¿Dónde carajo estabas? —preguntó el moreno, notándose así que ya estaba algo molesto por la actitud esquiva de su amigo. —Aquí —musitó Kyle como respuesta mientras que observaba como Cartman se acercaba y se sentaba encima de la mesa.

—¿Que te pasa Kyle?, ¿tienes arena en la vagina? —preguntó el de «hueso ancho» al ver el rostro del pelirrojo, que se mostraba ojeroso, después de haber pasado esa noche prácticamente sin dormir. Contando el mal humor que tenía últimamente el chico, lo normal sería que se hubiera dedicado a contestarle con insultos nada agradables, sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió fue que le ignoró, dejando a Stan completamente impresionado mientras que iba a sentarse al lado de Kyle. —Baja de la mesa, gordo, vas a romperla —comentó el de cabello negro con un tono que guardaba algo de irritación. Acababa de darse cuenta de que odiaba que la gente se metiera con el judío, no sabía bien el motivo, pero sí sabía que la idea de Kenny le parecía cada vez menos descabellada. Cartman en respuesta abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, se esperaba una respuesta insultante, pero no por parte de Stan, por lo que realmente no supo muy bien lo que contestarle, tan solo soltó un bufido, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su asiento, justo al lado del de Wendy Testaburger.

—No era necesario —murmuró Kyle mientras que miraba hacia sus apuntes, provocando que Stan le diera un suave toque en la frente. —Lo era —respondió con una tenue sonrisa, no mostrando ni rastro de esa irritación anterior. En ese momento, se sentía como el chico más idiota del universo, había estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando al pelirrojo por todas partes cuando se encontraba en el aula, que ahora que lo pensaba, era lo más lógico. El chico de ushanka verde, en respuesta, se frotó la frente y desvió su mirada, no quería verle a los ojos, se sentía incapaz de mirarle después de todos los pensamientos románticos que había tenido con él, además, su perseverancia podía flaquear pero no desvanecerse así como así. Se había propuesto evitar a Stan hasta volver a verlo como un simple amigo e iba a intentar hacerlo en la medida de lo posible, por mucho que estuvieran en la misma clase y que sus asientos estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

Tal y como llegó el profesor de literatura, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Kyle y Wendy se encargaban de responder a todas las preguntas, Bebe se limaba las uñas, Tweek temblaba y Craig hacía gestos obscenos con su dedo corazón como si se tratara de un impulso motor. Como de costumbre, Stan no atendía demasiado, la diferencia era que esta vez no miraba a las musarañas, tan solo miraba con adoración la forma en la que el pelirrojo escribía o se llevaba el bolígrafo a los labios, sin tener ni idea de lo increíblemente tentador que se veía. De vez en cuando los ojos de Stan también se dirigían hacia el rostro rojo de Butters, que frotaba sus nudillos nerviosamente mientras que las manos de Kenny, que estaba sentado a su lado, no estaban precisamente sobre la mesa.

Después de una hora de suplicio, la clase terminó. Stan no había sacado ninguna conclusión de índole académica de la lección, es más, había atendido tan poco -por no decir nada- que no se había enterado ni de que autor había hablado hoy el profesor. Cogió la mochila y salió hacia la puerta de la clase, después de cada hora tenían unos diez minutos de descanso. Los fumadores normalmente salían al patio a fumar -desobedeciendo la ley anti-tabaco-, otros usaban esos minutos para estudiar un poco, pero Stan y compañía tan solo se dedicaban a dar vueltas por el pasillo mientras que hablaban de trivialidades.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Kenny al llegar con Butters al lado, a lo que Stan asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Kyle y Cartman se reunían con ellos. Cuando ya estuvieron los cinco reunidos, comenzaron a dar vueltas por el pasillo, con la diferencia de que esta vez estaban todos en silencio. Stan no sabía bien lo que decir, Cartman estaba enfadado porque el pelirrojo no respondía a sus insultos, pues estaba muy ocupado con su plan para evitar a su mejor amigo, por último Kenny estaba demasiado embobado mirando a Butters, el que estaba tan avergonzado que no se sentía capaz articular una palabra.

En medio de todo el silencio, por fin Kenny se dispuso a hablar. —¿Queréis un caramelo? —preguntó sacando un tubo lleno de estos. El resto simplemente negó con la cabeza, por lo que Kenny se encogió de hombros, le dio la vuelta al tubo y abrió la boca, sin darse cuenta de que no le había quitado el tapón y de que este estaba suelto, por lo que cayó en su cavidad y pasó directamente a su garganta, provocando de no pudiera respirar y que; después de unos segundos tosiendo como un desquiciado, mientras que Butters le daba palmadas en la espalda y daba gritos, desesperado por alguien que supiera hacer la maniobra Heimlich; el cuerpo de Kenny acabara sin vida en el suelo, preparado para resucitar al día siguiente. —¡Oh Dios mio, han matado a Kenny! —exclamó Stan por inercia. —¡Hijos de puta! —chilló su mejor amigo en repuesta, como si fuera un impulso de su cuerpo.

Los súper mejores amigos se miraron fijamente por un momento, sin embargo, Kyle rápidamente desvió su mirada y salió corriendo hacia su amada biblioteca. —Joder —dijo Stan antes de salir corriendo en busca del pelirrojo. Estaba tan cansado de no poder decirle lo que pensaba, que estaba llegando incluso a enfadarse. Llegó a la biblioteca y tal y como vio ese ushanka verde entre las estanterías, corrió hacia allí y estampó a Kyle contra una pared que estaba junto a la ventana, dejándole acorralado entre el muro y sus brazos. —¡Deja de huir, coño! —gritó ignorando la norma de que había que mantener silencio en la biblioteca.

* * *

¡Quedan dos capítulos! 3

Para evitar malentendidos, quiero informar de que este fic lo resubí. Es decir, quería corregir algunas cosas, por lo que lo borré y ahora lo estoy subiendo de nuevo.

¡Saludos y espero vuestros reviews!


End file.
